


Remember Me

by Rosealyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Mages, Multi, Parenthood, Post-War, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosealyn/pseuds/Rosealyn
Summary: The War between Humans and Monsters left scars and many trapped below a mountain with little hope of escape. Even so they stayed strong, compassion and love binding them together.Several centuries into the imprisonment an accident occurred in an attempt to break the barrier without human souls. Nothing but a few scattered notes showed any proof of the existence of the royal scientist and his bonded.You are one of the forgotten, existing but unknown. Spending to much time around those who forgot caused them pain and thus you took to yourself, watching from far away as life continued on without you.You are the Riverperson.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, Monsters and Humans lived in peace, the inter-species children known as Mages were proof to this testament. This peace was not to last. Invaders did not understand Peace, Hope, and Love. A war broke out, the mages were blackmailed and threatened, forced to Fight and in the end after so much dust shed they decided to lock the Monsters below, to protect them. Ultimently they intended to break it when the Humans of war passed, but then the witch hunts began. Horror rained down on those remaining and in the fear, all those left on the surface went into hidding, as trapped as their kin below.   
Centuries passed, the War and Mountain becoming distant memories and legends. Over the years Humans fell. Hope grew in the Underground. And then chaos rained. Death in the form of a flower plagued the Monsters. Then it happened again and again and again. The loop seemed to be never ending, with just two noticing. Then, one day time ticked on. So close to freedom, the seventh soul fell. A lone child, traversing the Underground, befriending all those they crossed. Freedom was theirs at long last...but then, it reset. The seventh soul fell. They gained their freedom...again and again and again. Then they were killed over and over. They escaped one hell only to be thrown into it once more. Those who could remember wondered if peace would ever be theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another reset.

You woke with a gasp in a cold sweat. The waters beneath your boat/cousin, Maru rocked them gently. Too many times now this had happened...what had happened? You couldn't quite recall. And why were you asleep? The ability to slumber anywhere passed with your bonded, much to your chagrin. You sighed and rose to your feet. Now was not the time, you had to check on Papyrus and Sans... Maru headed towards Snowdin. Why did you have to check on your sons? Well, why not, certainly not because of a feeling of dread hanging in your cloak.  
"Tralala." You trilled to yourself. "Hmmm. The waters are wild today. That's bad luck..." You trailed off. It seems as if you've said this before...and recently?  
You shook your head, disem-Barking from Maru. The snow crunched under your feet. A smell of chaos lingered in the air. If it was good or bad, you could not tell. Those you passed by paused to look at you. It was often you left the waters, you knew how you made some people feel. There was just a wrongness to you sometimes that came from being bonded with a being lost in the void. Even Ice Wolf, your own family paused in his duty for a moment. Someone really needed to get that poor Monster a pair of pants.  
You came to a stop before a two story house decorated in cheery lights. A feeling of dread welled within you. You shook it off and knocked.  
"I'LL GET IT!" The voice that lit up your life boomed. The door opened and you had to crane your head a bit to view the younger skeleton brother, "OH HELLO AMORPHOUS GAURDIAN FROM THE RIVER! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"  
You smiled serenely Papyrus was quite the character. "Need I a reason, son?"  
"NO...I SUPPOSE NOT." The two you hugged. Well he hugged you, you more or less enveloped him with your cape.  
"paps, whose at the door?" Sans meandered over. He seemed extra sluggish today, the darkness below his eyesockets even more pronounced. "mom." He breathed out, nearly stumbling the rest of the way to you.  
You released the taller in order to comfort the skeleton who stood around your height. "Hello Sans." It felt as if you hadn't seen each other in years, when it had been only...yesterday?  
As the two of you embraced flashes of images flickered in your mind. Dust, so much dust, fear, pain, the loss of a child, of your friends, everything. You had to step back. Usually you recalled timeline shannagins with easy. This was the first time the memories had been 'erased.' "That Human."  
Sans was curled around himself in fear. Your cloak wrapped around him, drawing Papyrus in as well.  
"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED, BUT THIS IS NICE." The three of you stood silently, basking in the thrum of each other's souls. Goopy black tears fell from your hood, dusting the moment they stopped touching you. "My boys." You whispered oh so quietly, "I'm sorry." "snot your fault." Sans punned when we all separated. "RIVERPARENT!" Papyrus' eyes shone "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?" Your younger son had a talent for cooking, but when it came to spaghetti, the dish he had learned from his ever passionate friend Undyne, it was quite bad. A ghost of a smile touched your face. "I'm always up for your dishes, dear." "SIT! I SHALL PREPARE IT!" He audibly winked, "YOU AND SANS CAN SPEAK OF THE THINGS YOU HESITATE TO TALK ABOUT AROUND ME. WINK." The two of you just blinked when Papyrus backed out of the room. That boy was too perceptive for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We authors love comments. Any comments. Good, bad, anything.  
> We require validation to keep functioning!


End file.
